Flash memory is a type of computer memory that utilizes floating gate transistors such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors, as memory cells to store information. Principle among commercialized flash memory are NAND and NOR memory types. In NAND memory the cells are arranged in an array such that a control gate of each memory cell in a row is connected to form an access line, such as a word line. Columns of the array include strings (often termed NAND strings) of memory cells connected together in series, source to drain, between a pair of select lines, a source select line and a drain select line. The source select line includes a source select gate at each intersection between a NAND string and the source select line, and the drain select line includes a drain select gate at each intersection between a NAND string and the drain select line. Each source select gate is connected to a source line, while each drain select gate is connected to a data line, such as column bit line.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the disclosure scope or to specific invention embodiments is thereby intended.